The Dragon and His Star
by Rikotsu
Summary: A star that shines in the night sky, and a dragon who lays beneath the sky. Both long for each other. Crappy summary people sorry Dx but hopefully the stories better .3.


**A/N: I was just doing my laundry then wha-bam this story just smacked my brain and I found his story quite cute so decided upon writing it, and please check out my story 'The Waiting Game' if you haven't. Thanks! NaLu One-shot, oh and the spells on this story are in Latin euhehe translations at the bottom of the story. Oh, in this story as kids Natsu is 5 and Lucy will be 4 you do the age math at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, it's plot, characters, amazing Fire dragon slayer, and- anyways you get the point! Fairy Tail belongs rightfully to Hiro Mashima**

**Natsu's thoughts**

_Lucy's thoughts_

_**Nashi's thoughts**_

Once upon a time… There was a little boy who was raised as a dragon, and there was a little girl who lived in a family of riches. The boy, was raised with love…The dragon in which raised him, taught his ways to the boy. As the girl was showered in despair, riches, and lost in hope.

Her mother had died and her father gave the cold shoulder, although given the money and wealth some die for she wasn't pleased, in fact distressed. Her fathers attempts to sell her for more and for his greed, and the burden of a broken heart dragged her down.

Until one day the girl decided it was time to let all of that go, she ran out of her house and in to the forest. She came across a sign that said _'beware witch'_ she came to the decision that's she'd ask for a spell in which that'd grant her freedom from her troubles.

She looked around when finally she caught sight of it, a dark stone cottage on a hill surrounded by the woods, she knocked on the door to be greeted by a woman with pink hair that was tied in to a bun, she had red eyes and was wearing a red cloak.

But the girl ceased to notice she had a broom in her hand and started to beat her with it "Ow, ow, oweee, please stop!" The women stopped for a moment with a suspicious look on her face. The woman or rather, witch shouted at the girl "What do you want human?!" the girl whimpered.

"Please, please cast a spell in which will set me free from my father, my home and my despair!" The little girl was on her knees bowing and begging. The pink haired witch let the girl in and looked through some books on her shelf, finally found the one she was searching for, she flipped through some pages and then the woman said "Per aspera ad astra…"

Like that the girl vanished in to thin air and the witch walked outside, she looked to the sky where she saw a very bright golden star surrounding it, the constellations. The star spoke with the voice of the girl "This isn't what I asked for!"

The witch scowled "Be grateful human! You wished to be free from your home and you father and despair, I granted it. You're a free star. But if you wish to break the spell and return to a human, wait until you've truly found reason to be human. In the fall and winter, when the night is longer you'll be a star, you'll shine down on the earth bringing light. In the spring and summer you shall be a human."

The girl was shocked to hear so much "But what if I turn human, will I be a child?" The witch shook her head "You will age continually as you always have, even as a star, enjoy your new life human." With that she left the star alone and disappeared in her cottage.

Starting then everyday in the fall and winter the girl stayed in the night sky shining her little glow on to the earth, and in spring and summer she stayed near the witch's home, hoping not to get lost.

_**2 years later**_

A boy's eyes fluttered open only to find that his father-like dragon is missing. He immediately shot up from his sleeping position. He took a better look around himself, turning his head this way than that. He looked on the ground to find a white scaly scarf and immediately recognized it to be his foster fathers.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck. Then started running through the forest cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder, and turning his head all around him as he shouted frantically with sadness "IGNEEL! IGNEEL!"

After hours of searching the whole forest, tears had built up in the corner of the boys eyes and he dropped to the ground crying. "Why'd you leave me Igneel!?" his voice was trembling and he shook with each sob. Finally after some time from crying he wiped away his tears and took in his surroundings.

The boy turned his head and saw a dark stone cottage; curiously he walked over and knocked on the door. A woman with pink hair came out with a broom in her hand and was about to whack him with it but then stopped. "What do you want? Answer me human before I beat you!" The boy tried to think of something.

"Where's Igneel?!" He shouted rudely at her but the boy couldn't help it, he was desperate to know, know what came over his father to leave him.

The woman motioned for him to follow her inside. He did as told and the woman started fumbling and groping things on her shelves. "So… What exactly do you wish for?" The boy looked up at her and said without hesitation "To see Igneel." The woman looked him in the eyes then shook her head. "You wish to no longer be lonely I'll grant that."

He stared at her in confusion "Wha?" She handed him a liquid of some sort, and he drank it all "What was that?" The woman spoke "This potion will take affect in twelve days, and end at the end of winter when spring comes. Until then go outside and go up the hill, someone's waiting for you."

As the boy ran up the hill, the woman frowned "Humans… I need to move my cottage; I won't be able to deal with two of them when I already have to deal with that girl."

The first thing that went through the boys mind was that the dragon he was searching for was who was awaiting him, so he ran to the top of the hill. "IGNEEL!" but there was no dragon, nothing. He wanted to cry again, but instead clutched his scarf and lay down on the grass. He closed his eyes and slept.

Some time later as it became dark, the boy swore he heard a voice so he opened his eyes and sat up looking around. No one, just as he thought. He lay back and was going to sleep again but heard an angelic voice. "Boy, who are you?" He jumped and looked around for the source of the voice but found nothing and started chuckling "Must have been my imagination."

But when he heard the same question he was a bit scared now, who was calling him? "Up here, look up." Nervously the boy looked up to find a bright and golden star shining "Uh… What? Did you um.. Did you just call me?" he thought he was going crazy if a star would talk to him, yeah right. But was shocked when there was a reply "Yes, do you see anyone else here?"

"What the.. Who are you?"

"I asked first…"

"I asked second."

"That makes NO sense at all!" He chuckled then thought if he should tell the star or continue with the teasing, but decided to tell the 'star' "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, son of the awesome fire dragon Igneel!"

"Never heard of him." Natsu was in shock, how could you not have heard of his foster father. He's a dragon for Petes sake. How many of those do you see around!? Then again, how many do you see around…? None, hmm point proven "Well what's your name?"

There was a giggle before he got his response "I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" 'Luigi? What a weird name' Natsu thought to himself. Lucy was bothered by the boys appearance "U-Um, just out of curiosity. Why's your hair pink?" The said to have pink hair boy raised a fist to the star "WHAT?! IT'S SALMON! SALMON! And for your information Luigi it's natural!" Lucy was shocked "No way! AND MY NAME'S LUCY **NOT** LUIGI!" Natsu nodded "It is natural, and ok geez Lucy, calm down."

And like that the two were bickering and then they laughed, then bickered but slowly got to know each other and came to be fond of each others company. "So Luce-" there was an angry reply "Lucy, not Luce not Luigi!" He chuckled "It's my nickname for you. Anyways, Luce why are you a talking star?"

The salmon haired boy didn't get a response so was about to ask again but Lucy started to talk "That stupid witch turned me in to this." Natsu raised a brow at her "What witch?"

"You know that one over in the cottage down the hill." Natsu pointed towards the cottage's direction then froze, **'What the-Where's the cottage!?' **"Where'd it go!?" Lucy and Natsu both shouted in unison. "Um.. That's not weird at all." Lucy giggled at the sarcasm "Psh, not at all." Both forgetting about the cottage.

Then it hit Natsu "Wait! You mean that lady with pink hair who tried whacking me with the broom!?" _'Haha she was going to whack him too, hehehe'_ "Yup!" Natsu gaped at her "She's a witch!?" Lucy wished she could nod but couldn't so just answered with a "Yup!"

Natsu went in to thought but sighed and took a seat on the ground again and crossed his arms and legs. "Luce, what did you look like before this?" said 'thing' thought of a way to explain to her friend "Well, I had short blonde hair, um… I had brown eyes. And of course I'm a girl." Natsu tried imagining but failed.

"I wish I could see you." Her voice turned cheerful "Me too. I was starting to hate this 'curse' but I wouldn't have met you if not for it." Natsu nodded and gave her a toothy grin "Yeah!" Lucy smiled inwardly "Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"At the end of winter I'll show you what I look like."

"Sounds great Luce."

Twelve days later, Lucy was in a good mood and was happy, it was the end of winter and she could show Natsu what she looks like. She waited patiently until it got dark and she'd return to her human self.

When it finally got dark Natsu sat legs crossed and waited for Lucy to turn human, and just as she promised there was a bright glow from the star and then the hill he was sitting on glowed lightly, he stood up and looked at the golden magic circle around him "Whoa!" Then right in front of his eyes a cute girl was smiling at him.

Natsu smiled back but suddenly instead of a golden glow it turned crimson, and Natsu suddenly grew a tail, his body started forming scales and wings sprouted from his back. The two were shocked when suddenly there was no boy. But a very large red dragon.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped at the sight of his new form, and then she remembered he mentioned that he met the witch and she frowned "Natsu… Did the witch give you anything?" Natsu looked up at the sky and thought for a moment "Uh, yeah?" The blonde girl sighed in defeat "Do you know when this thing wears off?" Once again he thought hard then looked down at Lucy "At the end of summer…"

Lucy stared at him in disbelief "NO WAY!" he looked confused and raised a brow at her "Problem?" She nodded her head and dropped down on her butt surrendering "that's when mine starts again…" Natsu frowned; they wouldn't be able to see each other human to human.

"I'm sorry Luce…" She shook her head "It's fine. We can still be friends, right?" Natsu nodded then moved his face closer to her and softly pushed her with his snout "Of course! No way I'm letting a curse get between our friendship." Lucy smiled and hugged his large snout. Lucy snuggled in to Natsu's warm dragon body and fell asleep, Natsu joined her. Both at peace, and happy that they met each other.

Every year the two had the same cycle, every day, every night, every time in their lives, longing to be with one another as humans, grew. The yearn to be hand in hand, to be together like normal people. But there wouldn't be that because they weren't normal.

Every time Natsu waited for Lucy to come out at night he spent training in boredom and getting stronger, and eating what ever he could find eatable. When Lucy finally came out he'd talk with her for hours and sleep for so little. Every time when Natsu was a dragon the two were able to stay together, and Lucy would care for them both. The cycle would continue year after year

_**13 years later**_

"Natsuuu!" Lucy was in the sky looking for her friend but caught no sight of him. "Natsu? Did something go wrong in his training?" He didn't come, all night Lucy waited patiently for him to come but he didn't. This left her worried he'd never do this.

The next night Lucy saw Natsu wasn't there again and was depressed until she heard the voice she was yearning for "LUCE!" said girl brightened up "Natsu where were you I was worried!" He chuckled and ruffled his spikey pink locks "Gomen, Gomen, I was just… Uh-"

Lucy looked at him in curiosity "Just?" He gave her his toothy grin "I was trying to find a way to turn us human!" She was shocked "Natsu… I-hmm. So what's you find?" He frowned immediately "Nothing… I went to the everywhere around here, I looked for that witch but…. nothing."

'**Sorry Luce… You got no idea how much I wish for us to be human.'**

'_Natsu… You got no idea how much I long for us to be human.'_

"Hmm… Well I don't mind if were stuck like this, I mean-.. I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Lucy lied about the part she didn't mind. Because she did, so much she wanted them to be human and snuggle in to his hold on her. Natsu nodded also lying but couldn't help the blush that creeped up his face "Yeah…"

A couple of months later Lucy was sleeping against Natsu's dragon form, but she kept getting flashbacks on what the witch told her _'if you wish to break the spell and return to a human, wait until you've truly found reason to be human….. If I truly have found reason? Hmm. Natsu! He's my reason. I never minded being a star until I met him.'_

Then she jerked awake and started shaking the slumbering dragon "Natsu! Hey, wake up will you!" The guy woke up to see Lucy shaking him "Wha?" She had a big smile plastered on her face "Guess what!" he groaned tired "What…?"

"I know how we can be human!" This got the guys attention "WHAT!? How!?" His tail started to wag lightly in excitement. "Natsu, why do you want to be human?" He frowned "What does this have to do with it?" She scowled at him "Just answer." The dragons face turned redder than it already was. "I-… Uh, want us to be human together, we're always waiting for each other to turn human and don't even get to be human together."

This caused Lucy blushed and hugged the dragon "Same for me! So badly I want us to be human together!" A crimson and golden light glowed around them and two magic circles appeared beneath them, Lucy let go of her hold on Natsu in shock. Natsu's body started to fade in to his human form. Seconds later the two were staring each other in the eyes.

Lucy never really was able to get a good look at Natsu since, either she was too high in the sky and everything was just a blur or Natsu was a dragon. But now she could see how built he was, his tan skin, spiky pink locks, onyx eyes, and handsome face that held the smile she loved so much. Tears of joy built up in both of their eyes and they streamed down each others face.

Natsu ran towards Lucy and wrapped his arms around her, finally able to embrace her. "Luce." He nuzzled his face in to the crook of her neck. Lucy put her face against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him "Natsu."

Then the salmon haired guy lifted her up a bit and spun them around when he stopped, he put her down and much to Lucy's surprise he kissed her. Claiming her lips with his own, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss passionate and Natsu moved his arms down to her waist.

The two pulled back panting "I've wanted to do that for so long, Lucy. Now we're both free." Lucy nodded and they both held each others embrace.

Then Natsu crouched down and took her left hand in both of his. "I've known you for 14 years, I was alone when my father left me but you called out to me. You made me your best friend and you mine. I waited for what felt like forever for this to happen to the both of us. Although it's only been 14 years I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Luce, marry me?" Lucy's eyes were wide with shock before she nodded and threw herself on him "Of course! You idiot, I have no reason to say no!"

_**3 years later**_

The couple was finally together, after their years of longing they lived together on the hill in a cottage Natsu had built. They had a daughter; she has Orange hair and her mothers brown eyes her name is Nashi. At this very moment she lay in her bed soaking in the story her mother had just told her.

"So… They had a kid and lived happily ever after?" Lucy nodded and stroked her daughters head "That's right sweetie. After all those years the dragon finally had his star." Muscular arms snaked their way around Lucy's waist making her jump in shock "Hey, it's just me." The blonde sighed and gasped in relief "Natsu! You scared me!" He smirked "That's the point. So what'cha two fine ladies doin'?"

Their daughter jumped in her bed "Mommy's telling me a story about the dragon and the star!" Natsu looked a little shocked then he smiled "You're telling her that story?" Lucy nodded "It's a good fairy tale." The salmon haired man rested his chin on his wife's chin "But If not for the smart star it would've ended tragic." Lucy nodded sadly in agreement. _'If it wasn't for what that witch told me… Nothing now would be possible.'_

The family stayed quiet until Natsu let go of his hold on Lucy and got closer to his daughter, he kissed her forehead "Well, it's getting late. Time for bed baby." The girls face held a pout "Aw… Fine…" Natsu chuckled, and he and Lucy walked out of the room after Lucy kissed her daughter goodnight and adjusted her bed sheets.

Their daughter went in to thought for a moment _**'Something about those characters…'**_ Then realization hit her when she heard her parents talking outside of her room.

"I love you my star."

"You too, my mighty dragon."

The couple suddenly heard their daughter shout something and they peeked their heads in to her room "AHA! I KNEW IT!" They both raised an eyebrow at her before they all laughed.

The dragon and his star lived happily ever after…

**A/N: Well I thought that was pretty crappy xD. The story went better in my head then it did when I typed it out. Lol well hope you guys liked it please leave a R&R. Luffs ya~**

_**Per aspera ad astra**_ = To the stars through difficulties

**-Riko**


End file.
